Astro's Christmas Carol
by Christopher Storm
Summary: Padory of Mickey's Christmas Carol, Lord Albert Wily is an greedy old man with no Christmas Spirit, as then he was visit by three ghosts of Christmas, can they much change him before his fate is sealed.
1. Albert Wily Greedy

**Hello every readers, and this is the padory of Mickey's Christmas Carol, and with the help and thanks to MR Cartoon of the cast and by then folks, enjoy this story while you can.**

* * *

At the opening we see Astro standing with his arm up and wearing a top hat and a scarf around his neck smiling as a theme song begins to play. And Title appears.

**_Astro's Christmas Carol_**

**_Oh, what a merry Christmas day_**

**_Hear the joyous music play_**

**_Bells are ringing, choirs singing_**

Scrooge McDuck/Ebenezer Scrooge: Lord Wily (Mega Man)

Mickey Mouse/Bob Cratchit: Dr. Tenma (Astro Boy)

Minnie Mouse/Emily Cratchit: Hoshie Tenma (Astro Boy)

**_Oh, what a merry Christmas day_**

**_Sharing the season of good cheer_**

**_With the ones we hold so dear_**

**_Friendly faces, warm embraces_**

Tiny Tim: Tobio Tenma (Astro Boy)

Donald Duck/Fred Scrooge: Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb)

Daisy Duck/Isabella: Belle (Beauty & The Beast)

Jiminy Cricket/Ghost Of Christmas Past: Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life)

**_Oh what a merry Christmas day_**

**_Snowflakes covered country lanes_**

**_Jack Frost painted windowpanes_**

Willie The Giant/Ghost Of Christmas Present: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)

Pete/Ghost Of Christmas Yet To Come: Dr. Robotnik (Sonic SatAM Version) (Note:

This Version Of Robotnik Is Far More Sinister)

Goofy/Jacob Marley's Ghost: Richard Dastardly (Wacky Races)

**_Twinkling stars on Christmas Trees_**

**_Oh, what happy memories_**

**_Gathered 'round a fireplace_**

**_Families filled with love and grace_**

**_From peaceful ember's glow_**

**_Blessed Yuletide spirits grow_**

**_Grow and grow_**

**_Grow and grow_**

**_Joy to the children far and near_**

Collectors Of The Poor: Flip Chan (The Chan Clan) & Puggsy (Fangface)

Weasels: Horace & Jasper Badun (101 Dalmatians)

Mr. Toad: Basil Of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective)

**_What a wondrous time of year_**

**_Isn't it just grand to say_**

**_Merry, merry Christmas_**

**_Merry, Merry Christmas_**

**_Oh, what a merry Christmas day!_**

In the town, it was snow today, as Christmas Eve is coming tomorrow, and as then, an old man walking by, he has a dark gray and blank suits, and wear a black coat, he had a white mustache and white hair around the corners of his head, the rest was bald, he also had what seemed like a bionic eye and was holding a cane with a skull on top, and a top hat. And has a bag on his back he's holding. He's Lord Albert Wily. After walking by a man name Shaggy Roger saw him and asks "Give the penny for the poor, governor?" He held out his hand to him "Penny for the poor?"

He look at it and frown as he snapped "Bah!" He walk away and he when to the workhouse and looked up at the sign with the name 'Richard Dastardly' as it cross, He sigh of it ""My partner Richard Dastardly, dead seven years today." He said as he walk near the sign. "He was a good man. He robbed from the widows and swindle the poor," He chuckles and knock the snow off with his cane and has his name up on top of Richard's name ""In his will, he left me to pay up money in the tombstone. Ha! And I have that buried at sea!" He smirks as he only care of moneys.

He walk in and saw a man putting coal, he has black has and bread on his cine, his Dr Tenma, he look and hide it behind him and greeted him "G-Good morning, Mr Wily."

"Tenma!" He walk to him and asks "What are you doing with that piece of coal?"

""Well, I was just trying to thaw out the ink," Tenma show him by left it and put it down letting the ice drop a bit.

He walk to him with a glares "Bah! You used that piece last week!" Wily knocks the coal out of Tenma's hand and it threw into the bucket, "Now, get on with your work Tenma!"

He walk to his deck as he asks ""Speaking of work Mr Wily," He sat down and told him "Tomorrow is Christmas and I was wondering if I could have a half a day-off?"

Wily nearly drop his coat and look at him and hang his coat with his hat ""Christmas, huh?" Wily asked and thought for a moment, "I suppose so," Tenma smiled at him "But I'll dock you a half of day's pay." He said as he took out bags of money out of his coat and smirks "Now let's see, I pay you two shillings a day."

"Two shillings and a hay-penny, sir," Tenma said to him.

Wily nodded "Oh yes, I gave you that raise three years ago,"

"Yes sir, while I was doing your laundry," He said.

"Alright Tenma, get busy while I go over the books. Oh and here," he grab his bag he's carried "Here's another bundle of shirts for you." He throw it at him as Tenma caught it.

"Yes sir."

Wily sat at his deck with the golds coins here, he smirks with greed as he began to write, "Let's see now, fifty pounds, ten shillings from Captain James Hook. Plus, his eighty percent interest, compounded daily." he pushed the stack of shillings close together and laughed, "Money, money, money," he hugged his money.

As then someone came in and it was a man, he has light brown hair, white coat and black shirt, green pants black shoe, he has long nose and has a wreath, he got a hat and a scarf around his neck, he's Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Wily's nephew. "Merry Christmas!" He said with a smile.

"And a merry Christmas to you, Master Heinz," Tenma got off his deck.

Wily see him and shake his head "Bah Humbug."

Heinz close the door saying "Merry Christmas Uncle Wily."

Wily look up and shut his book asking "What's so merry about it?" He got off his deck "I'll tell you what Christmas is," he explained as he walked towards them and they walk back away from him, "It's just another work day and every jack n apes who thinks else, should be boiled in his own pudding!" Heinz gulp as he forgot that Wily hated Christmas.

"But sir," Tenma tries to explain to him "Christmas is a time for giving. A time to be with one's family,"

"I say Bah Humbug!" Wily snapped at them and walk to his deck.

Heinz glares at him and said "I don't care! I say merry Christmas! Marry Christmas!" he got his head through the wreath of saying that.

"Well said Master Heinz." Tenma applauded to him, as Wily saw him.

"Tenma! what are you doing?" Wily demanded him with a glare.

Tenma stop and gulp ""I uh, I was just warming my hands up, sir," he got back from his desk and continued writing.

Wily hnmp and look at Heinz and ask "And what are you doing here nephew?"

"I've come to give you a wreath." He give him and said "And invite you to Christmas dinner with my daughter Vanessa."

Wily smiled and asks "Well, I suppose you're going to have plump goose with chestnut dressing?"

"Yep," He nodden to him

"And will you have pudding and lemon sauce?" Wily asked.

"Yes! That right Uncle!" Heinz smiled.

"And candy fruits with spice sugar in it?" Wily asked as he grinning up.

"Yeah, will you come?" He asks him.

"ARE YOU DEAF MAN!?" He snapped as he opened the door, Tenma look and see "You know I can't eat that stuff! Here's your wreath back!" he slammed the wreath around Heinz, "Now out, out, OUT!" he kicked him out, making Heinz scream and slams the door as Tenma cringed, "Bah Humbug!" He walk to his deck.

Heinz open saying "Merry Christmas!" he put the wreath at the handle and shut close.

"And a Bah Humbug to you!" He snapped at Heinz.

Tenma chuckles while writing ""That Heinz, always so full of kindness."

"Ay, He always a little peculiar," Wily said until he saw the door open, "And stubborn!" he thought that his nephew is coming back, but it wasn't him this time.

One is A Pre-Teen, He Wears A Light Green Short Sleeved Shirt, Red Long Pants, Green Sneakers, & A Red Porkpie Hat. His Flip Chan.

One next to him is Also A Pre-Teen But A Couple Of Inches Shorter. He Wears A Red Short Sleeved Shirt, Dark Brown Pants With A Belt, Dark Gray Shoes, & A Dark Gray Hat With A Black Stripe At It's Bottom. He's Puggsy. He's holding a cup.

"Oh, customers," Wily chuckled, "I'll handle this Tenma. Now then, what can I do for you two pre teens?"

Flip said to him "Well Sir, we are soliciting funds for the…indigent and destitute," Puggsy nodded as Wily is confuse.

"For the what?" He asks.

"We're collecting for the poor." He hold out his cup as Wily know that and said.

"Oh, uh huh. Well, you realize that if you give money to the poor, they won't be poor anymore, will they?" He asks.

"Well I..." Puggsy was to answer but Wily grab his shirt saying.

"And if they're not poor anymore," He let go of him keep saying "Then you wouldn't have to raise money for them anymore…"

"Well, I suppose…" Flip was trying to say.

"And if you don't have to raise money for them anymore, then you two would be out of the job," Wily finished as he escorted them outside, "Oh please Pre teens, don't ask me to put you out of the job, not on Christmas Eve." He said in shame tone.

"Oh Now, we would do that Mr Wily," Flip shake his head and Puggsy too.

Wily frown "Well then, I suggest that you give this to the poor…" he threw the wreath at Puggsy's nose, "…and be gone!" Wily slammed the door in their faces, Flip and Puggsy were sad.

"So much for getting funds from him Flip." He said as he take the wreath off of him.

"Yeah, let's go pal." Flip said as they walk away all sad.

Wily sighed sadly as he leaned against the door, "What's the world coming to Tenma?" Tenma looked at his boss, "You worked all your life to get money, and now people wants to give it away," Wily walked back to his desk to continue his work.

* * *

**Hope you like them folks, and the next one will be coming so, read and review.**


	2. Richard's Warning

At night, Tenma was keeping his hands warm at the oil lamp, and trying to keep warm because the shop is cold. He looked at his boss sadly and continued his work. He really wants to be home with his family. As he kept writing, he heard a clock chimed a few times, meaning that it's time for him to go. Tenma smiled and closed his book, preparing to leave.

Wily check his pocket watch and said "Hmm, Two minutes fast."

Tenma stop and jump back open the book ande write, but Wily sigh and said "Well Never mind of those two minutes,You may go now."

He smiled "Oh, thank you, sir!" Tenma closed his book and got from his desk, "You're so kind!"

"Never mind the mushy stuff." Wily said with a glares "Just go! But be here all the early on the next day."

"I will. I will, sir. And a Bah Humbu…" he quickly close his mouth, he almost insulted his boss, he grab the beg and said "I mean, Merry Christmas to you, sir." He left home to his family. Wily shake his hand saying "Bah!" And continued writing till closing time.

As then, nine o' clock, Wily lock the workhouse and going home, but he saw the sign cover in snow, he knock it off, and walking home, as tomorrow christmas is coming, and all the people be going home to he or her family.

Later then, Wily was home as he began to unlock his door. Suddenly, the doorknocker that looks like the lion's head had morphed into a head of a man "Wiiillllllyyyy!" He give a ghosly call.

Wily look at it as he can't believe who it is "Richard Dastardly? No! that can't be!" He turn to him, as when he go to his nose to make sure it is him. And when he pinched his nose, Richard yelp in pain "OOWWW!"

Wily screamed "AAAAHHHHH!" He open quickly and run in fast.

Richard then moan in pain "Oh, that's really hurts."

Inside his home, Wily breath in and out as he nearly got a heart attack, he look back and he know it's a joke "Bah!" He walk up to his stair, and suddely, a shadow of Richard Dastardly, saw him and follow him without knowing, but the chains he's wearing is making noises, getting Wily's attention. Wily stopped and quickly turned around, but the shadow disappeared. He look around and kept going again as the shadow reappeared again and snuck behind him again. He turned around again to hit with his cane and the shadow disappeared yet again.

He look around, and look downstair to look, nothing around, He shake his head and keep going, and now the shadow appears again and sneak closer to him and left his hat and his bionic on his eye, Wily stop as he nervous and poked the cane behind, making Richard giggle and laughs that he's ticklish that he drop the hat back on his head and the bionic back on his eye. Wily finally turned around and finally saw the shadow. He screamed in fear and ran to his room. He had closed the door as Richard crashed against the door after he run after him.

He locked all over the door, he sigh in relief, as the door was knocked, He gasp and drop his cane and hide on his chair as the ghostly voice was call "Albeeeerrrrt Wiiiilllyyyy."

"GO AWAY!" Wily screamed as he held his top hat down. The ghost mist had phased through the door and it revealed, He has a long blue overcoat, long red gloves, and a large striped hat with driving goggles attached, and sporting a handlebar mustache. And has He also has chains attached on his arms and body; he's Richard Dastardly, Wily's deceased partner.

"Alllllbeeerrrrrt Wiiiillllyyy!" Richard Said again as he stepped on the cane and slipped on it and crashed on the floor. Wily is still frightened as Richard got up chuckles.

"Boy, kind of slippery," said Richard. Wily screamed and hide under his hat, Richard scratched under his hat, "Wily, don't you remember me? I was your partner, Richard Dastardly."

Wily light his candle and look and stare carefully and finally know "Richard, it is you," he was about to pinch Richard's nose, but he backed away hiding his nose.

"Albert." He move closer to him and asks "Remember when I was alive I robbed the widows and swindle the poor?"

"Yes, and all in the same day. You have class Richard." Wily said to him.

Richard smiled with pride and chuckle "Yep." Then he realize what he said, "Uh, no! NO! Don't you see you fool? I was wrong! And so as punishment, I'm force to carry these heavy chains to eternity!" Richard picked up the chains and threw some at Wily.

Richard thought for a moment, "Maybe even longer. There's no hope," He continued as Wily picked up the piggy bank to see if there's money in it. Without warning, he got choked by Richard's chains he pulled them, "I'm doomed! Doomed!" He pulled deeper then He glares angrily at Wily, "And the same thing will happen to you, Albert Wily!"

Wily was shock in horror "No! It can't! It mustn't! Help me Richard!" He beg him.

"Tonight, you will be haunted by three more spirits," richard held up three finger, and Wily listen " Listen to them. Do what they say. Otherwise, you're chains will be heavier than mine." Wily gulped in fear as he held his throat when his partner Richard is about to leave.

"Faaaaarrrrreeeewwwwweeeellll Abert..." He walk as he stop that he's gonna step Wily's cane again, he chuckle as he stepped over the cane seeing that he won't fall this time. "Faaaarrrrrrwwweeeeelllll," Richard said as he phases through the door.

Then Wily realize and shouts "Richard! Watch out for that first..." Then too late, a crash and knocking as Richard scream "WHHHOOOAAAA!" And then a Goofy holler.

"...Step." Wily said the last and He cringed again when Richard got crashed again.

"Ooowww...Drat, Drat and Double Drat." Richard 's voice was heard.

Later that night, Wily was ready for bed. But before he even went to his bed, he started to look around to see if any of the spirits Richard has told him about has appeared yet. After looking around his room, he made a frown of mad disbelief saying "Spirits...! Hah!" He went to his bed, placed the candle on the table, covered himself with the bed sheets and blew the candle out before he shut his bed curtains. "Humbug!"

* * *

**Boy that Dastardly really got himself a really pain today, and the next Chapter will come folks.**


	3. Rocko, The Ghost of Christmas Past

At night, Wily is asleep, and while asleep. Something hopping to the bed, and when he hop there, he light up the candle and revealing him that seems to be a kangaroo, he has orange shoe, a shirt, and he carry an umbrella. he ring the bell on the clock to wake him up, Wily groan "Huh? Wha? Wha?" He yawn and when back to sleep, Rocko glares and ring again. Wily was woke up and look over the curtains to see "Wha? Who it is?" He look around.

"Well, it's about time!" The Kangaroo said when he got Wily's attention, He hide as he never seen him before "We haven't got all night, you know."

Wily asks "Who...Who are you?"

He chuckle "Why, I'm Rocko, The ghost of Christmas past," Rocko showed him the gold badge.

"Oh." He said "I thought you'd be taller,"

Rocko heard him and glared of that insult, "Listen Wily, if men were measured my kindness, you'd be no bigger than a speck of dust!"

He roll his eyes and yawn as he don't care "Kindness is a little use of this world," he began to go back to sleep.

"You didn't always think so. Come on, Wily. It's time to go," Rocko said as he hop towards the window.

"Then go." He said in hopes that Kangaroo leaves. But all Rocko did just open the window, letting the cold wind in that caused the candle to be put out. Wily quickly woke up, "Spirit, what are you doing?"

"We're going to visit your past." Rocko told him.

Wily got off and walk to the window "I'm not going out there. I'll fall."

Rocko hop to him and said "Just hold onto me," He said as Wily grabbed his tail, "Oof Not too tight, now." When he open his umbrella, Rocko floated up using his umbrella and flew straight outside as Wily hang on. He screamed and he held onto Wily as they flew around town.

"Spirit, look out!" Wily screamed as they flew pass the smoke, with Albert covered in it. He coughed the smoke and gasped as he got on top of Rocko all shaking up in fear.

"What's wrong Wily?" Rocko laughed, "I thought you enjoy of looking down at the world." They both headed to a work house and landed in front with a sign said, 'Basil Tea Co.'

Wily saw it "Spirit, I think I know this place," Wily said "Yes!" As he had dropped down on the snow when he let go of Rocko and looked at the window, "It's old Basil of Baker street, my own boss!" He wipe off the snow on the window "I couldn't work for a kinder man," he and Rocko looked through the window. What they saw inside are some people including an mouse playing a violin name Basil, playing the music and the few couples dancing while others watched.

"Why, it's old Basil himself! And all of my dearest friends!" Wily smile as they claps as they dance and deancing, while that, he saw someone there, a man sitting as he's sad and shy "And that shy boy in the corner, that's me!" Wily gasped as he saw the younger version of himself. He was young back then, has brown hair, glasses, and clothes. Young Albert look and sigh.

"Yes, that was before you became a miserable miser consumed by greed," Rocko explained to him.

But he doesn't look guilty, "Well, nobody's perfect." He then saw someone he knows "And there. There's lovely Belle."

A young woman has long brown hair, and beautiful dress, name Belle, she then spotted a mistletoe meaning one thing. she walk to him saying "Albert?" she move close to her "Albert?"

Young Wily saw her and blush a little asking "Yes, Belle?"

Bella then took his hand and lead him to her, "My eyes are closed, my lips are puckered and I'm standing under the mistletoe," she puckered up her lips with her eyes closed.

Young Wily look down and he said "You're also standing on my foot," When she saw that she's standing on his foot by accident. They both blushed and they both began to dance. Young Wily is having the time of his life, even with the girl he's crushing on. They party goes on as Belle puckered her lips again so that Albert can kiss her. He then looked away, still very shy until Belle finally kissed him on the cheek under the mistletoe. His hearts flew around him that he's really in love.

While outside, Old Wily saw the whole thing with Rocko and sigh of his own first love "Ah, I remember how much I was in love with her." The wind blew hard as another memory is coming.

"In a ten years time, you began to love something else," Rocko said.

Wily look around and was surprise "Why, it's my counting house," He realizing that they arrived at his workshop, Just before Tenma work here, he then saw his past counting.

"9,972," the past Albert counted, "9…"

"Albert?" Belle rang. Albert stop counting.

"Yes, what is it Belle?" Albert asked.

"For years, I have this honeymoon cottage Albert. I've been waiting for you to keep your promise to marry me," Belle explained as Albert began dropping his coins and looked very annoyed, "Now, I must know, have you made your decision?"

As then he had it "I have." Belle smiled and listen "Your last payment of the cottage was an hour late. And I'm closing the mortgage!" he showed her the mortgage paper that has been foreclosed that's stamped on it. Belle gasp in shock and felt that she's been shot. She began to cry as she walks away, heartbroken.

Wily stood there, looked very guilty of what he did that broke Belle's heart. Rocko is very upset, "You loved your gold more than her. And you lost her forever."

Belle looked back at Albert, still sad, but her sadness turned to anger "9,97..." before then, she slammed the door and it made the coins clatter everywhere when Albert finished counting, He look around and drop the last saying "3." Present Wily watched Belle leaving, as Wily couldn't take it anymore, "Please spirit, I can no longer bare these memories. Take me home," He begged He cover his eyes with his hand.

"Remember Wily, you made these memories yourself," Rocko said as everything began to fade away.

* * *

**Sad isn't it? The next chapter shall come folks. Read and Review.**


	4. Homer, The Ghost of Christmas Present

After he visiting his past, the past has ended, he's now back into his bed when his clock said that it's now 2. He sad on his bed with his hand on his face as tear was drop out of his eyes, he's feeling so guilty of what he did in his past that he lost his love "Why was I so foolish? Why" Wily sighed sadly. Without warning, the light in his room has been turned on.

"Wha, what is this?" Wily asked as he move to the curtains. As he heard a shouts of the giant.

"FE! FI! FO!" Wily quickly open the curtains and saw the giant yellow man, he's bald, has white shirt, blue pants, shoes and wearing a green rope, and a wreath on his head, he's Homer J Simpson "FUM!" He then smell something "I Smell...I Mean...I smell." He move closer as Wily close it fast, as he slowly open he saw his big eye near as he scream and hide "An itsy bitsy little old man." He reach in for him "I think I do," As until he pulls Albert out and holds him by the collar; he sniffs him and cough saying "Yep, I do."

"P-p-please, let me go!" Wily begged, "Don't eat me!"

"Why would I, Homer J Simpson, the Ghost of Christmas Present, that's me, want to eat a greedy old man like you?" He take off the wreath and put it in to his chest saying "Especially when there are so many good things to enjoy in life. See?" Homer asked as he showed Wily the food all over his bedroom while holding him.

Ooh! Mince pies!" He try reach one, and saw one "Turkeys!" He grab the drum stick "Suckling pig!" Wily said, as Homer drop him on top.

"And don't forget the chocolate pot roast with the smishmashio…uh, with the smishmin...with the smiismasuo," He's losing his tongue as he said "uh. With yogurt!"

"But where did all this come from?" Wily asked as he's slipping.

"From the heart, Wily," Homer explained as Wily fell in the gaint grapes as he left it up saying, "It's the food of generosity, which you have long denied your fellow man."

"Generosity? Ha!" Wily yelled in the grapes as he been slide down knocking them off as one got stuck on his foot, "Nobody has ever shown me generosity!"

"You've never give them any reason too!" Homer try to get it off as he hold him as he got it off and gulp it down, "And yet." He open and see Wily gone and get him out of his rope "There's some that's still find enough warmth in their hearts even for the lights of you," He got him and put him in his rope pocket.

"No acquaintance of mine! Are you sure of that?" Wily asked from the pocket.

"Duh, You'll see." As Homer left up the roof to get out, when he got out, he close the roof, and he pick up the street light, as he turn it on and off like a flashlight, and walk out to found something for Wily, he then found one, he got Wily out and place him down from of the house.

Wily was confuse "What's this place." He look through the window and was surprise, it was his nephew's home, He saw him putting dinner on the table, as he saw a woman who is beautiful as Belle, she has blue eyes, dark brown hair, and she wears long and freely down her back. She wears a tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black calf-high boots, Her name is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Heniz's daughter. She was helping her father with dinner.

She look at him saying "Everything so perfect Dad." She smiled.

"It is my dear." He smiled as well but drop it, Vanessa then look at his face being sad.

"Dad, What's wrong?"

"Oh, Vanessa, it's my uncle Wily. Im afread he won't come to dinner." He said.

"That man, how could he be so mean?" She frown. "He's nothing but an selfish old greedy man i ever seen."

"Now my dear, I know Uncle Wily may be mean and hates Christmas and also selfish and greedy, but he's still my Uncle." he said "And we are family together my dear."

She drop the frown "I guess your right Dad, he's my uncle too." She giggle.

"Now, let's get ready before the guest get here." He walk with his daughter. Wily never knew that his nephew has a daughter, and a great niece.

Wily sigh in sadness and said "I never thought that my nephew has a daughter, and i refuse to him." He then got pick up by Homer and place him back.

"There more for you Wily." Homer said and walk around the town, and when he open the roof as the girl scream and quickly close it, he keep looking but he found it and drop on his knees, he got out Wily saying "Here we are Wily." He drop him as he frown.

"Why did you bring to this old sack?" He asks. As Homer push him with his finger to the window and said.

"This is the home of your overworked underpaid employee, Bill Tenma." He said, as Tenma was helping to his kids, one is short, has red shirt and pants, his Scooter, next is a girl helping name Dora, and a woman who is cooking is Tenma's wife, Hoshie Tenma, they were decorate the small tree, while Hoshie is cooking. Wily watched her when she got out a pan, revealing a bird-side turkey.

"What's she cooking, a canary?" Wily asked. "Surely they have more food than that! Look on the fire."

Homer look at the fire close to the window as he's squeezing Wily to the window and saw another pot boiling at the fireplace, "Oh, that's your laundry."

Hoshie place it on the table as Scooter and Dora hop to their chair to eat but Tenma said "Not yet children, we must right for Tobio."

"Coming Papa." Tenma turn and saw his son Tobio Tenma coming down with crutch "I'm coming." Tenma walk to him and pick him up, he walk to the table as he place him down and Hoshie take the crutch from him "Wow, looks at all the wonderful things to eat," he looked at his mother "We must thank for Mr Wily."

Wily watchs as he saw Hoshie stare at the crutch, as he's worried about his conditions and using the crutch, "Tell me spirit, what's wrong with their kind lad?" They all watched their family beginning to eat when Tobio saw his father only has one small food to eat, as he offered Tenma his turkey leg. He smiled and hugged him and continued to eat.

Homer explained, "Much, I'm afraid. If these shadows remain unchanged, I see an empty chair of Tobio once sat."

"But that means, Tobio will…" Wily is frightened about Tobio's fate until the lights went out, "Wha? Where did they go?" he turns around and notice that Homer had left, and only left his two big foot print "Spirit, where are you? Don't go, you must tell me about Tobio!" He look around and no sign of him "DON'T GO!" Wily cried when the mists began to surround him.

* * *

**And now folks, the last ghost for Wily, and you shall enjoy this. Read and Review.**


	5. Robotnik, The Ghost of Christmas Future

At the night out in the street, Homer was gone as Wily did not sure where he is. He must know what happen to Tobio Tenma, while looking for him, a mist came as it appeared to be smoke. He coughed a bit while touching something in his path. He gasped in fright of what he touched is a gravestone. "Where did...?" Wily asked when he saw that he's now in a cemetery. Without warning, he gasped in shock when he saw a huge cloak figure with his face covered, and see red eyes under that hood.

He gulp and asks "Who-who are you?" but the figure didn't say anything as he blow smoke out as he's holding a cigar, "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?" the figure nodded, seeing that Wily is correct. He coughed a little, "Please Spirit, speak to me. Tell me, what will happen to Tobio?"

The cloaked figure pointed at the direction. Albert followed to where the figure is pointing at and saw Tenma and his family, standing in sorrow in front of the grave by the tree. All of his family is very sad of their lost one.

Hoshie then walk away with Scooter and Dora as they're sad, Tenma watch as he look at the grave as he's holding a crutch that Tobio use, he sniff and place it down by the gravestone "Rest peacefully my Tobio." He move away and walk away.

Wily is shock and heartbroken, that Tobio Tenma, has pass away "Oh no." he turn to the cloaked figure "Spirit, I did not want this to happen. Tell me the events can yet be changed." Suddenly, he hears some laughing nearby and saw two man, one is skinning and one is fat, their Jasper and Horace Badun, and and they are burying a grave of someone else.

"Ya know Horace?" He look up and listen "I've never seen a funeral like this one," Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, Jasper, No mourners and no friends to bid him farewell," said Horace said.

"Oh well," Jasper looked at his watch, "Let's take a break before we fill him in. He's not going anywhere." He and Horace kept laughed as they walked away from the grave.

Wily and the Spirit have already headed to the grave. He looked down carefully, but it's really dark down there. "Spirit, who's lonely grave is this?" Wily asked.

As then, he light up near the tombstone as Wily turn, and gasp in horror and fright when he saw the name that's been carved in as, 'R.I.P Albert Wily.' The hooded figure removed the hood while lighting his cigar, and the figure is Dr Robotnik! On his face, is a very, very sinister.

"Why your's Albert." He said with a sinister tone and a smirks, "The richest old man in the cemetery!" he whacks Wily on the back. He screamed when he got sent inside the dark grave, until he grabbed the root. Robotnik laughed evilly and Sinister as he watched Albert hanging on to the root. Wily looked down and saw the coffin opening up revealing an entrance, the gate to hell where the demons are waiting for him.

"Nonono, no NO!" Wily screamed and began to climb up on the root, while Robotnik is still laughing. "Spirit, please!" He begged as he keep climb as he almost slip, Robotnik keep on laughing as smokes gone around him "I'll change!" As suddenly, the root breaks and he's falling down into the fiery Hell, _**"I'LL CHANGE!"**_ Wily screamed that he really mean it and serious.

* * *

**And now everyreaders, the final chapter is coming, and enjoy it folks. Read and Review.**


	6. Albert Wily, The Change Old Man

At the his room, he fell out as he roll around and tangled under the curtains. as he screamed "Spirit, let me out! Let me out, I'll…" When he made it out, he stop, as he look around, he was back in his room. "I'm back in my old room," he looked at the other way and rushed towards the window. He opened it quickly when he heard the bells ringing on that special day.

"It's Christmas morning! I haven't missed it!" He grab the bird and hug it "The Spirits gave me another chance!" Wily ran back in to get dressed, "I know just what I'll do!" He wrapped around the scarf on his neck from the hang, as his top hat drop "They'll be so surprised!" He walk as he step on it he stop, he pick it up and see hole on his hat, but he put is on and ran "Oh, what a wonderful day!" He laugh and getting his coat "Their so must to do! Their so must to do!' He laughs as he ran out the door and heading down staris, but then, he ran back up and in said "I can't go out like this!" He look at his pajamas, he grab his cane. "There, That's better." He ran back out.

Outside, Flip and Puggsy smiled as they watch the kids play, as it is Christmas Morning, as now they heard a shouts "Merry Christmas to one and all!" They both turned and saw a happy Albert Wily, sliding down the rail which he startles them, "Well bliss my soul, good morning you two. I have something for you," He take Puggsy's hat and drops something before he puts it back on his head.

Puggsy removed his hat, which dropped some money as Flip stared in shock, "20 gold sovereigns. Oh no!"

"Not enough? Well all right," Wily got out more money, "50 gold sovereigns," He grab Puggsy before he ran as he drop it in his pants.

"Really Mr Wily, it's…" Puggsy tried to say something.

"Still not enough?" Wily laughed, "You drive a hard bargain. Here you are," he through more bags of money to them as they were shock and awes, "100 gold pieces and not a penny more!" Wily laughed in excitement as he jumps and danced off.

"Oh, thank you Mr Wily, thank you. And a merry Christmas to you," Fiip waves at Wily, when he and his pal Puggsy realize that Albert Wily really has a warm heart.

Later on, Wily still kept laughing and saying merry Christmas to some people. They were confused because they know that Albert Wily was a cold-hearted boy who cares nothing but money. But seeing that he's changed, they accept his new mood. Suddenly he heard a shouts "Dad, Careful" He look and he saw a carriage as Heinz and his daughter Vanessa on it and a horse, as Heinz tries to control the horse as he stop and bump making Heinz drop on it as Vanessa stay on it and stop right front of Wily "Ah Nehpew." He smiled at him.

"Uncle Wily!" Heinz exclaimed seeing his uncle again. Vanessa was shock to see her uncle here.

"I'm looking forward to that wonderful meal of yours, and along with your beautiful daughter." Wily said as Heinz and Vanessa was shock of the change.

"I don't believe it Dad." Vanessa said in shock tone.

"I don't ether Vanessa." Then Heinz realize what his uncle just said "You mean you're coming?" Him and Vanessa smiled.

"Of course I am. You know I can't resist that candied fruits with spiced sugar in it" Wily replied as the horse like his lips of that food, Heinz chuckles and Vanessa giggle "I'll be over at two and keep them hot." As he ran.

"I will Uncle Wily, I will! And a very merry Christmas to you!" Heinz shouted when he and Vanessa watched Albert leaving.

Later on, Wily is in the toy store to get toys, and buy some toys for Tenma's young kids, "Merry Christmas and keep the change," he walked out of the store, holding a sack full of toys as he watched more kids playing, "Wonderful children. And now to Tenma's."

Wily made his way to Tenma's house, still giggling in excitement. He cleared his throat as he changed his scowl look and knocked the door. He giggled some more and changed back to his scowl look.

Tenma opened the door and surprised that Albert Wily has come by, "Why Mr Wily. Merry Christmas," Wily storms in, "Won't you come it?" Tenma asked, very nervous. Hoshie and the kids backed away from Albert Wily, all but Tobio.

"Merry Christmas. Hmph!" He saw Toibo as he said "I've got another bundle for you!" Wily drops the sack, as a teddy bear drop out, Tobio saw as Wily quickly swpie it and put it on his pocket.

"But sir, its Christmas Day," Tenma explains to him.

Wily scoffs, "Christmas Day indeed!" He saw Tobio smile as he saw it "Just another excuse of being lazy," he put it the sack as he give one last look at Tobio and he glares at Tenma but unaware Tobio looks at the sack. Wily marches towards Tenma, "And another thing Tenma, I've had enough of this half day off stuff. You leave me no alternative" Tenma listen as he said "But to give you…" Wily tried not to chuckle.

"Toys!" Tobio grinned when he opens the bag as Hoshie and the kids was awes.

"Yes toys…nononono no!" Wily smiled and places his hand on Tenma's shoulder, "I'm giving you a raise and making you my partner."

"P-P-Partner?" Tenma smiled that Albert Wily showed his kindness.

"Oh," He take the turkey from Hoshie as the kids playing the toys as he said "Thank you Mr Wily."

Wily picks up Tobio, "Merry Christmas Bill."

"And God bless us everyone," Tobio hugged Wily with a smile. Everyone gathered around as Wily sat on the rocking chair with Tobio on his lap as Scooter and Dora came and hugged him. Bill and Hoshie Tenma was so happy, that Albert Wily has kept his Christmas Spirit forever in his warm heart.

**_Joy to the children far and near_**

**_What a wondrous time of year_**

**_Isn't it just grand to say_**

**_Merry, merry Christmas_**

**_Merry, merry Christmas_**

**_Oh, what a merry Christmas day!_**

**_The End_**

* * *

**And so everyreaders, that Albert Wily has change of loving Christmas, and has a Christmas Spirit in his warm heart. And that's the final chapter folks, Good bye, and Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
